Scraper
:„Nehmt unsere Hände, damit wir euch nähren können. Nehmt unsere Augen, damit wir euch sehen können. Nehmt unseren Verstand, damit wir euch dienen können. Wir werden ewig leben…“ :—Kult Mantra der Scraper Scraper sind die menschlichen Gegner, welche in Dead Space 3: Awakened erscheinen. Sie sind die Überlebenden der Streitmacht, welche Jacob Danik nach Tau Volantis folgten. Scraper werden von einem unbekannten Soldaten angeführt, dem Propheten. Sie haben dem Unitology-Glauben abgeschworen und beten nun den neuen Unitology-Kult an, welcher die Nekromorphs sowie die Geschwistermonde anstatt der Marker, fokussierte. Dead Space 3: Awakened Hintergrund Der Großteil der überlebenden Soldaten verlor nach Jacob Daniks Tod all ihre Hoffnung. Doch ein unbekanntes Zirkel-Mitglied fühlte sich durch die Visionen der Geschwistermonde davon überzeugt, dass die Konvergenz noch nicht zu Ende wäre. So versammelte er alle Überlebenden auf der CMS Terra Nova und forderte als Tribut für die „neue“ Church deren Gliedmaßen, als Opfergaben oder mehr Baumaterial für eine neue Kirche. Jene die sich dem neuen Kult verwehrten wurden gejagt und getötet. Ihre Gliedmaßen dienten ebenfalls als „Tribut“. Die Kultanhänger wurden zu den Scrapern. center|500px Erscheinung/Verhalten Scraper haben sich ihre Zeremoniekaputzen über die Köpfe gezogen und die Hände vom Propheten als Opfergabe entfernen lassen. Ihre Hände wurden durch improvisatorische Krallen à drei Klingen ersetzt. Während des Rituals verstümmelten sie sich durch ihren Klingen (wahrscheinlich) gegenseitig, wodurch ihre gesamten Oberkörper mit tiefen Schnitten übersät sind. Von der Brust bis zum Bauch überzieht ihren Oberkörper ein ins Fleisch geschnittenes Markersymbol ihre Erscheinung. Durch die Verstümmelung hängt der obere Teil ihrer Kampfanzüge in Fetzen herunter. Die Zeremoniekaputze weißt vereinzelte Blutflecken im Bereich des Gesichtes auf. Gut möglich das Scraper nicht nur ihre Hände der „neuen“ Church gespendet haben sondern auch Zunge, Ohren, Nase und Augen, was die Blutflecken erklären würde. Auch ist der Kaputzenkragen am Hals vollkommen blutdurchtränkt. Interessanterweise tragen alle Scraper ausnahmslos, eine dunkelgrünen Hose mit schwarzen Knieschützern. Diese wurden nur von den Schrotflinten-Soldaten verwendet. Scraper trifft der Spieler überwiegend in ihrer rituellen Haltung an, während sie ihr Mantra vor sich hinmurmeln. Scraper verehren die Nekromorphs als Götter, weshalb sie ihre gefallenen Brüder, die in Slasher verwandelt worden, festlich aufgestellt haben. Verfehlen Scraper Isaac/Carver schlagen sie frustiert mit den Krallen auf den Boden und stürmen erneut auf ihn zu. Wörter können sie scheinbar nicht mehr von sich geben (ohne Zunge verständlich), stattdessen grunzen und schreien sie, dennoch klingt dies immer noch "menschlicher" als das, was so mancher Nekromorphs von sich gibt... Strategie thumb|230px Scraper stellen keine große Bedrohung dar und sind einfach zu besiegen. Sie sind dennoch sehr flink und teilen ordentlich aus. Ihr Angriffsverhalten ähnlich stark dem des Slashers und sie schwärmen ähnlich der Feeder auf die Gegner zu. Die ersten beiden werden kurz nach der Ankunft auf der Terra Nova angetroffen. Besonders effektiv erweisen sich Kopfschüsse. Kommt man ihnen zu nahe, rennen sie laut schreiend auf einen zu. Dabei ducken sie sich und springen ab und an zur Seiten. Ihre Stärke liegt wie bei Feeder in ihrer Zahl, dabei sind Scraper durch ihre Größe noch leichter zu treffen. Passt man nicht auf, kann man aber leichter überrümpelt werden, also Vorsicht. Eine automatische Waffe mit Militärantrieb wird aber spielend auch mit größeren Zahlen fertig. Erleiden Scraper zu viel Schaden oder einen Kopfschuss gehen sie röhrend wie ein Slasher zu Boden. Stase funktioniert ausgezeichnet gegen Scraper. Trivia *Scraper bedeutet zu Deutsch so viel wie Schaber oder Kratzer. *Scraper sind keine Nekromorphs! *Außerhalb der Halluzinationen erscheinen lediglich 4 Scraper. *Überschlägt man die gefundenen Hände kommt man auf ca. 69 Soldaten als „Spender“ dieser. *Scraper sehen trotz Kapuze und gespendeter Augen ihre Feinde. Möglicherweise reagieren sie auf Geräusche und stürmen einfach wild schlagend auf den Ursprung zu oder sie haben eine Fähigkeit ähnlich der Markersicht wie bei den Nekromorphs entwickelt/erhalten. *Innerhalb der Halluzinationen muss Isaac/Carver gegen insgesamt 15 Scraper kämpfen. *Ihr Mantra ist während des gesamten Aufenthalts auf der Terra Nova aus den Lüftungsschächten kommend zu hören. *Da ihre Gliedmaßen unprofessionell entfernt wurden, besteht ein hohes Infektionsrisiko für alle Scraper, was genannte wohl weniger interessieren dürfte. *Überall auf der Terra Nova finden sich die für Unitologen so typsichen Kerzen. *Auf dem Schwierigkeitsgrad leicht oder normal sterben Scraper nach einem Treffer, egal wo. Galerie Scraper11.png|Scraper bei Randall Carr's "Einstand". Scraper8.png|Come At Me Bro! Scraper2.png|Scraper in Trance. Scraper6.png|Smiley, is that you?! Scraper5.png|Ein Scraper legt los. Scraper4.png|Bettler am Bahnsteig. Scraper3.png|Bettler am Bahnsteig II. Scraper1.png|Scraper und Prophet. Scrapers.jpg|Ein Scraper. en:Scraper Kategorie:Unitologen Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Dead Space 3: Awakened